Father's Dilemma
by StriderX
Summary: Post Kraang Invasion of NYC. What happens when Splinter discovers that his son and daughter are more than just newly adopted siblings? Short one-shot, family fluff.


**A/N:** Hello friends. Just a short little scene that happens in my dream version of TMNT 2k12. Enjoy :) (I would put a small note that while this is Leo/Karai, I do not write tcest)

**Disclaimer: **Don't own.

* * *

**Father's Dilemma**

When Splinter first entered the living room early that morning, in that space of time where all things were silent and at peace, the sight that first greeted him left his frozen in his tracks. There on the far end of the couch, his oldest son was curled into the cushions, features lightly smiling in sleep. Normally, such a sight would leave the father chuckling in warmth, but normally, there would be a pillow snuggled in the boy's arms, not Splinter's only daughter. She was wrapped up in the turtle's embrace, legs pulled to her chest and head resting in that intimate place between Leo's neck and shoulder. They were both so quiet, so young, and easily happier then Splinter had ever seen. In fact, from here, he could almost forget that his precious daughter's eyes were now gold and fangs glinted where her teeth should have been. _Almost_.

Forcing himself the last few steps to the kitchen, Splinter found himself torn. Nothing in his meditation could have prepared him for what this moment would really feel like...

"You okay, Sensei?"

Uncharacteristically, Splinter jumped. Eyes shooting up, he tried to smile at Donatello's worried face. "Yes, my son. All is well."

Donnie didn't look convinced, and since everything that they'd been through, he wasn't afraid to say so anymore. "It must be strange for you...seeing them like that," he murmured, head nodding back toward the living room.

With a sigh, Splinter had to acknowledge his genius son's discernment. The young turtle sounded so much older then his seventeen years. "Yes...it is. Have they been...close for long?"

It was times likes these that Splinter realized just how much he _didn't_ know about his son's lives. He'd hoped Donatello would say it all happened while they were separated, but Splinter knew that wasn't possible. Part of him felt that he spent too much time being their Sensei, and not enough being their _Father_.

Donnie shuffled a bit on his feet, but felt like the information was safe to give. The open unease in his Father's expression was enough to crack him, anyway. "None of us really know for sure...except for maybe Raph," he started while pouring a cup of coffee. "But yeah...it's been a while. This is the first time I've ever seen them open about it though. I think they may have just fallen asleep by accident."

A silence settled between them for a while, but after a few sips of tea and coffee, Splinter thought it might not hurt to open up to his quickly growing son. His children had always been so young. But now...in every sense of the word, they were all just as close to adults as he was when he married Tang Shen. "It is strange," he breathed quietly. "When my daughter was just born, I remember terrorizing my self with worry over what would happen when she grew old enough to make her own decisions, when someone would come to try to steal her heart," he paused, staring at his sleeping children far across the lair. "I never could have imagined the boy to attempt this would be my own son."

Donnie sighed. Truly, nothing about their lives was normal. "I uh, I guess that's the thing with adoptive relationships, huh?"

With a little smile, Splinter chuckled. "Yes, it would seem so."

"But if it helps, I'm pretty sure they'd both fallen for each other long before they knew," Donnie twirled his mug between his hands and laughed a little. "Leo always knew there was good in her. Even when she was trying to kill us," he derailed a bit, seeing the pain flash over Splinter's face. But he was in too deep to stop now.

"He always defended her. I-I think he always loved her."

Splinter sighed, staring at his tea like it would give him all the answers. Finally, he sucked in some courage. "I suppose if I were ever to give my daughter away, it could be to no one less than Leonardo," then, sensing his middle son's silent sadness, added, "I wish no less happiness for you as well, Donatello."

To this Don sat up a little straighter and chuckled uncomfortably. "I don't supposed you have another daughter somewhere, do you?" the joke should have been inappropriate, but Splinter laughed anyway.

It was now that Leo shifted just slightly on the couch, and his eyelids peeled open. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so happy, so completely at peace. Shifting his arms just a little around the tiny bundle of ninja resting in his lap, Leo snuggled his beak into her hair and breathed in a deep, lazy breath. She smelled like cypress trees and lavender. He smiled. The cypress had always been her scent, but the lavender had worn off from him.

But suddenly, Leo's mind alarmed him. Someone was watching. Wrenching up his head, Leo felt himself go pale at the sight of his Sensei, _her Father,_ watching him from the kitchen. _Oh no_, he panicked, _he's gonna kill me, he's gonna murder me! Oh my god what do I-_

And just as quickly as it came, the panic was gone. In that moment, Splinter had stood and walked to the landing just across the couch; he noted how Leonardo's arms unconsciously tightened, protectively hiding Miwa-_Karai_ from view. After an intense silence, the elder rat smiled warmly and nodded his head. "Treat her well, my son."

Stunned, Leo watched Spinter turn and walk away just as calm as if he told him to take the morning off. With a smile and a deep sigh, Karai burrowed just a little deeper into his embrace and let her lips ghost over his collarbone. "I told you he'd approve."

Lips lifting in a proud smirk, Leo chuckled in that low, silent way that she loved so much and kissed the top of her head. "Love you."

**End**


End file.
